Big Hero 7
by Phoenix Shinobi
Summary: When Phoneix joins the Crew, how do they feel about having a new member? Featuring GoGo/Hiro and OC/OC eventually. M rated for Chapter 7, but story overall is T. Rated M because of a mature scene, but you don't have to read it. It adds to Phoenix's back story.
1. Chapter 1

Big Hero 7

(Phoenix Kuchiki Age 15 and a half POV)

Upon passing through the portal I that had created, I had landed smack in the middle of the road.

"Great job Kuchiki. Look what you've done to yourself now..." I muttered to myself as I began walking off of the road.

Just as I was about to step off however, something slammed into me.

I went flying from the standing position that I was in, to sailing through the air and landing painfully on the grass next to the road. The squealing of tires rang out and immediately the sound of footsteps rang out.

"What the hell!?" A voice called out.

Shortly after, I felt someone kneel beside me and press a hand to my wrist and quickly receded back.

"Ugh..." I said upon being picked up by said figure and being put into a motorcycle.

The person got in behind me and started up their motorcycle and we went zooming down the road quickly in between lanes. I groaned quietly a few times. After about ten minutes or so of being on the motorcycle, the city began to appear immediately and man, was it large! I hardly paid attention after this and began to slump forward slightly. After another ten minutes, we stopped in front of a house. The figure immediately got up from their motorcycle, picked me up, and ran inside the house pausing only for a second to shut the door quietly and run up the stairs. Upon going up the stairs, a door was flung open, a light turned on and the door shut immediately. I was set down upon a bed and I watched said figure go over to another bed in the room, place a hand on a pillow on it and begin shaking it roughly. A few seconds of shaking passed and a figure popped up from it sleepily and noticed the figure.

"GAH!" He shouted.

"Shhhh!" The figure said and removed the helmet from their head. A set of short, black choppy hair came out from the helmet and the helmet was set down quickly.

"Ouch GoGo! The hell was that for?!" The young man from the bed said half disappointed, half playfully.

Suddenly, an inflating noise could be heard from the room and in a few moments after, a big white robot appeared.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" it asked before scanning the room with something.

"Hiro... Go check Tadashi's bed. There's a..." the girl tried to say but was interrupted by Baymax.

"Detecting life signs. It appears to be a young female girl, about 15 and a half years old" the robot said.

Footsteps emerged, and I felt he presence of two people approach me.

"Scan complete. My diagnosis is a medium concussion and bad bleeding, scratching and a broken collarbone" the robot stated.

"I will behind to administer treatment" it said before leaning over me and beginning to help me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the girl pull the guy aside and begin talking to him but I screamed as a spray of some sort was applied to my broken and bleeding shoulder bone.

"Hiro... What is going on?!" A grumpy female voice called out and a new lady appeared in the room suddenly.

"I am treating a patient Aunt Cass" the robot spoke over my scream.

The woman hurriedly ran over to me and upon noticing me, flipped out.

"What happened here?" She said before being pulled aside and explained the story.

"I will have to cut your shirt off to be able to further treat you" the robot spoke and I simply nodded before it began. At least, I still had my sports bra and pants on.

"So what your saying is GoGo hit her on her motorcycle?" The older woman spoke.

"I'm very sorry Miss Cass, it was just very dark" the younger woman spoke.

"It's not her fault..." I spoke out and immediately, the younger woman and boy rushed to my side.

"What do you mean?" The boy called out.

"I was already like this upon begin on the road. She... She didn't do this..." I spoke to them.

While the robot kept treating me, I fought to keep my eyes open from the pain and exhaustion.

"Wait! Before you faint, I want to know what your name is!" The boy asked me.

"Yours first" I said quietly.

"I'm Hiro Hamada, 18 years old" he spoke.

"GoGo Tomago, 19 years old" the motorcyclist girl spoke.

"Your turn" the boy spoke.

"It's... Phoenix. Phoenix Kuchiki" I spoke before slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Author'so Note-

Thank you to Jack for reviewing! If I get more reviews, there may be another story coming up in the next few days... :)

Thanks to my followers also... It means a lot if you guys read my stories :)

I woke up with a start, noticing where I was. Hospitals. Again. I didn't care for them much… scratch that. I didn't care for them at all… Not after what happened to me years ago…

(Flashback scene)

I was to be taken to a 'hospital' of some sort and be treated for a condition they told me… They didn't tell me what it was but I obeyed my master's order. Upon arriving there however, I was immediately grabbed, sedated, and tied down to a metal gurney. I glanced to my left and noticed a metallic tray with surgical tools and other instruments but I could not move. They had me tied down and all I could do was shake violently. The "doctor" picked up a scalpel and lifted my shirt up and without warning, cut a large mark down over my stomach. I screamed in pain upon feeling the cold metal blade touch my skin and thrashed painfully. My reward was a punch to the side of my face and I whimpered quietly in pain afterwards and let them continue their procedure. By the time I was done, my stomach area had a very large and long bleeding laceration and my face had several lacerations also, one in particular that reached out from the corner of my right eye and ended at the middle of my cheek.

That event destroyed me forever and when a young doctor came in to my hospital room, I whimpered once and tried to scoot back. But the doctor didn't care and instead, she came over and sat on a chair by my bed.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurting?" the doctor asked me.

I was silent at first and she repeated her question again.

"You feeling alright?" she replied again.

"Yes" I replied plainly.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked me.

"I was involved in a motorcycle crash" I replied back to her.

"The wounds you had were pretty serious, and they didn't look like they came from any motorcycle accident. The only thing you suffered from the crash was some minor scratches on your back which is incredible considering the way you landed" the doctor continued.

"Yes, they were" I said.

"Why don't you tell me about your wounds, and please, don't feel ashamed or scared. I'm here to help" she said.

"Alright, but may I know your name before I start? My name is Phoenix. Phoenix Kuchiki" I said while extending my hand towards her as a greeting.

"Arrow Winters" the doctor replied back, taking my hand and shaking it.

So I told her. I told her everything about what happened to me. The scars on my stomach area and the knife wounds on my face. I also told her about the burn scar covering the entire right side of my face.

"I don't see how anybody could do this to a child" she said and I could have sworn that a tear was appearing out of the corner.

"I wish it didn't happen either. Now…. I wonder what Yusei will think of me…" I muttered to myself.

"Yusei? Who's that?" she asked me. I was about to respond when she said something back to me.

"Never mind. You've got visitors" she said getting up from the room and stepping outside to let two people in. Upon coming inside, I immeditely recognized them. The girl and boy were both from the house I was in last night.

"Could we speak with her alone for a bit?" The boy asked.

"Go ahead" Arrow replied back and exited the room.

The first thing that hapoened was the girl asked me a question.

"There's no way you should have gotten away with minor scratches on your back. Something like that should have broken your arm or something else and completely shatter it" GoGo trailed off.

"What she means..." he said and trailed off for a moment but quickly resumed speaking.

"Your wounds should have been worse. But the weren't. Why?" he continued while he sat down in the chair by my bed.

"Well... There's no sense in hiding it now" I said and the two looked confused for a mo net but quickly regained their composure.

"I have powers. Powers unlike anybody here, but that's not the only thing that saved me... The thing that did is what will kill me in a few years" I answered.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"A fatal heart disease" I said plainly.

"It's a strain of a virus called Rosalia but it's mutated with another disease in my body. Cancer" I said.

They bort listened silently and let me continue.

"I was diagnosed wuth Twisted Rosalia two years ago. I was supposed to live to he age of at least 22 they predicted but when cancer was found... It dropped" I said without emotion.

"How... How long is it now?" GoGo asked me.

"I have three years Kent to live. I will die before I turn 19" I said.

"Dear God..." The girl trailed off.

"Yeah. I've lived a rough life. Ran from my brother, ran from my sister, saw my parents killed in front of me, got tortured several times, faked my death, enlisted in the Marine Corps, and witnessed the two most precious things taken from me: my children"

"Wait... WHAT?" GoGo exclaimed.

I braced myself, expecting to hear hate from her.

"You saw your parents die?" Hiro said rather quietly.

"I did. And I've been surviving on my own some I was three..." I said sadly.

"Hiro, come here" GoGo said and then she and the boy spoke in hushed whispers.

"How old did you say gray you were again?" Hiro asked.

"15 and a half" I replied back curiously.

They both spoke a bit again before turning back to me.

"How would you like to come home with me?" Hiro asked.

"What?!" I replied back in sunrise.

"Would you like a place to sta and live for awhile?" he continued on, a smile present on his face.

"Does this mean that you're adopting me?" I asked excitedly.

"Not exactly" GoGo said And continued with another sentence.

"Technically, I'd be the one adopting you but you'd be living with Hiro" GoGo said.

"Would you like that?" Hiro asked.

"More than anything" I said and a smile broke out on my face.

"But... I don't want to put you in danger" I said.

"What do you mean?" Gogo asked me curiously.

"I was warned that a great war is coming... And that I must take up reigns and command it myself" I said.

End Chapter 2


	3. Rogue Shinobi Appears

Chapter 3 big hero 7

"Wait... What?" GoGo continued.

"I've told you all I know at the moment" I said and just lied back down.

"Alright. Do you have a phone?" Hiro asked.

"No. I destroyed mine so they wouldn't track me down" I said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Hiro started to say but was shut up with a quizzical look from GoGo.

"That doctor will let us know when you are discharged" Hiro said.

"Ok"I replied rather bluntly and they left without another word.

(Evening, sun is setting)

I ended up only spending a few days in the hospital. Two days after I was admitted here, the doctor came to check my wounds and only found angry pink scars. I knew that they would be white scars in a few days but that they would never fully heal.

"This is...! What?" She exclaimed in awestruck.

"I told you I had powers. One is healing" I replied back.

"Well, I see no reason to keep you here any longer. You are discharged" Arrow told me.

"That's good" I said.

"My shift ends now, wanna go grab a bite to eat?" the doctor asked me.

"Sure, why not? I don't have anything to do right now" I replied.

We both exited the hospital and she began chatting to me, telling me about the city I was in (San Fransokyo) and how cool of a place it was, how there was so many things to do and what it was like. I talked to her also, telling her a bit about the numerous places I used to live. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the place and we sat down at a table.

"What would you like to get for a drink?" She asked me as the barista began to make her way to the table.

"Give me a minute. You order first" I told her.

"I'll have the special" Arrow told the barista.

"Sake. The dry one for me please" I told the barista. She came back a few moments later win our drinks and right as I finish my drink and Arrow finishes hers, the tv in the café begins to play the local news channel. I watched it curiously and immediately, something terrible popped up.

"We take you live to San Fransokyo where we have a hostage situation. I repeat, a hostage situation. 30 employees and 10 customers are being held in the bank by armed men. We will now take you live to the scene..." The news reporter said.

Immediately, my blood began to boil. I couldn't stand here and watch this happen. I had to do something. I pushed my chair out roughly and began walking out the door and onto the street. Then, a voice called to me.

"Phoenix! Where do you think you're going?" Arrow called after me.

Shit. This wasn't my plan. I needed to lose her somewhere. I began running quickly through the crowd of people, pushing them aside and dodging between people. I glanced back a minute later and noticed that she was gone. Good. Now all that I needed to do was find an ally or somewhere private. I found one literally a few seconds later and walked down into it. Upon reaching the end of it, I kneeled down and made several insignias with my hands and slammed my palm into the ground. A medium sized glowing symbol appeared in the ground and something began materializing in the middle of the symbol. When it was done, I took a few items from the box and put the box back in the spell and watched it disappear. The items hat I took were a set of dark black combat boots, a pair of dark black camouflage pants, a black shirt, a set of black shoulder plates, a black flak jacket, and the three most important items; a black ninja style mask, a dark black katana, and my gun from when I was in the Marine corps. I quickly dressed in the gear and pulled the mask over my face. The final touch was to sling the weapons onto my back. I glanced at myself for a few seconds; it was the first time I had put any of this stuff on. My mind drifted back to the hostage situation and all of a sudden, I knew it was time. Time to use it. Very quickly, the pair of dark black angel-like wings on my back began to unfurl. As soon as it was done, I backed up as far as I could in the ally and began running. I needed to gain speed first. As soon as I was about to exit the ally, I jumped and went flying. My wings picked up speed as I did and I felt the eyes and the voices of the people from down below as they looked up at me. The direction of the bank; that's where I'm headed. About five minutes passed before I saw the bank. I landed behind the police barricade that surrounded the bank and closed my wings up again.

"Need a hand officer?" I asked one of the cops.

"Not now kid! We're in a hostage situation and you shouldn't be here!" He called out, not even turning around.

"I can help" I told him.

This time, he turned around. The first thing he did was glance at what I was wearing and then he spoke to me.

"Hey Jane! Come here!" The cop called.

A few moments later, the cop that was being called appeared. Jane or whoever she was.

"I can get inside and free them" I said.

"Not a chance. You're not going to go waltzing through the front door. Don't you see the barricade here?" She spoke very bluntly.

"I know. What I was going to do was sneak onto the rough and get in through the ventilation shaft. There, I can make my way in quietly and kill the men" I said.

"No way you can get up there without going through the front. Stop wasting my time" she said and turned around to walk away from me when all of a sudden, a shot from the building rang out.

"I'm going to do it" I said and ran over to the side of the building that was not covered with windows. I made a few hand insignias, said a phrase in Japanese and stuck my hand onto the wall. I began crawling up the wall like a slider and glanced over at the astonished cops that I had spoken to. While climbing up, one of the cops yelled at me and threw an earpiece at me so that I could communicate with them once inside. After a few minutes of crawling, I arrived at the top of the building. The ventilation shaft covering was right in front of me. Before stepping in it, I casted an invisibility and made a few more hand insignias so that I wouldn't be seen and I could crawl along the walls. I jumped into the ventilation shaft and sent the cops a message.

"I'm in" I whispered very quietly.

After a few minutes of crawling, I reached a shaft and saw light through it.

"I'm about to get into the area where the hostages are being held" I said in a faint whisper.

"Be careful. The men are heavily armed" the female cop spoke.

"I have a gun" I replied and all went silent.

Time to act. I kicked the grate down and swung into the room, my invisibility spell wearing off. The men immediately began to cock their pistols and began firing at me but they weren't quick enough. I dodged their shots and pulled out my own gun and began firing it. Bullets sprayed everywhere and when I ran out of bullets, I began to use my gun as a club. After a few moments of intense fighting, the men were all lying on the ground, either unconscious or preoccupied with the wounds I gave them when I shot them. I put the gun on my back and came towards the hostages, pulling the blindfolds down from their eyes. Upon reaching the last hostage, I found out that she had been shot. She was still whimpering quietly and clutching at her arm very tightly. Using the Katana attached to my back, I cut the ropes tying the hostages together and they looked at me with gratitude.

"Stay down and stay low" I told the people.

I picked up the girl and carried her in my arms and began to walk out with the people when all of a sudden, another shot rang out and pain ripped through my right arm. I grunted in pain but didn't drop the girl.

"Outside, NOW!" I yelled at the hostages and in one moment they began to run out. I reached inside my pocket for a moment and held the canister of knockout gas and threw it into the room as I left the bank. Upon emerging, I was met with the site of the police officers.

"Do not go in there! A canister of knockout gas was just thrown!" I told the officers.

I immediately placed the girl on the cement ground and raised my right hand. I muttered a phrase in Japanese again and a faint green light enveloped from my hand. My hand was promptly placed directly over the girl's wounded arm and as I watched, the wound began healing and he bullet slid out. Eventually, the wound had been completely healed but by then, the girl was fast asleep. I got up from the spot and watched as paramedics took her away and the cops from before came up to me.

"That was incredible. Well done" the male cop told me.

I nodded silently and watched as the swat team began to drag the armed men out of the bank.

"I have to go now" I began to say as the reporters began to show up. Immediately, I began to unfurl my wings and flew off to another area where I changed back into my regular clothes I was wearing before. I came upon Arrow again waiting outside the cafe, this time with GoGo and Hiro. Upon noticing me, she ran up to me and wanted to know if I was ok which I told her I was.

"Hey kid, I'm here to take you home... Well... To my home" Hiro said while scratching his head.

"Alright" I said and climbed into his car. I covered my wound with my jacket and we drove for a bit before arriving at another place.

"This is it" he said and climbed out of he car and i followed him, my wound still throbbing.

"Where's GoGo?' I asked him.

"She went back to the lab with Arrow" Hiro replied to me.

Hiro escorted me upstairs and into a room.

"This is where you'll be staying" he said and gestured to another room.

"Thank you" I said and walked over to the bed and took my jacket off. I put said object on the bed and felt more pain ripple through my shoulder. I yelled in pain and this got Hiro's attention.

"OW!" I said and Hiro came up to me.

"You got shot! What were you doing?" He asked me; worry present in his voice.

Suddenly, an inflating noise could be heard and I glanced over and saw a puffy white robot.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress and Inam here to help" it said.

"Baymax, scan her" Hiro said.

"No don't..."

"Scan complete. Patient has suffered a gunshot to the upper left arm" Baymax said.

"I will now treat you. I am going to have to ask you to remove your shirt and lie down so I can treat you better" Baymax continued.

I obeyed the robot, pulling my shirt off my body and lying facedown on the bed. Good thing I was still wearing a sports bra. However, I was extremely tired and upon feeling the needle pierce my skin, I began to close my eyes and I fell asleep. Right in the middle of being treated.

(End Chapter 3)


	4. The Meeting Place

(Chapter 4)

I woke up a few minutes later from a nightmare. Lately, they had been getting worse. It wasn't always this bad, but ever since my disease has progressed the nightmares have too. I gave up on sleep and went downstairs into the café area.

"Morning Cass" I told Hiro's aunt as I came downstairs.

"Good morning Phoenix. You ok?" She asked me.

"Never better" I said.

"Hiro and the others went out to get a few things. They should be back soon" she told me.

"I'll wait down here for them" I said.

"First of all, change your pants! It's hot outside!"

"I'll change my shirt" I said and marched back upstairs.

Upon arriving in my section of the room, I went to my military case underneath my bed and opened it up revealing a set of military grab. I grabbed one of the army green shirts and replaced the shirt I was wearing with it. I grabbed the army beanie too and put that over my head. After getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror for a few moments, paying attention to the prosthetic right arm I had and my tattooed left arm. There wasn't anyway that I was going to put on a pair of shorts otherwise... I would be constantly hounded about the two prosthetic legs I had.

I skipped down the stairs clutching a pair of sunglasses and put them on after sitting down at a café table.

"Nice look you've got" a voice called out.

I turned towards the voice and saw Hiro and a few other people come in through the door.

"These are my friends and they'd like to introduce themselves" he continued.

"Honey Lemon here!" A long red haired girl said.

"Wasabi!" A large African American man said.

"GoGo Tomago" the biker girl said.

"Fred" said the last person.

"My name is Phoenix. Phoenix Kuchiki" I told them, getting up from the table and shaking their hands.

"How old are you?" Honey Lemom asked me.

"Oh, 15 and a half?" I said.

"Fif... fifteen?" Wasabi said surprised.

"Your fifteen and have tattoos and a prosthetic?" Fred asked without thinking.

"Yes. I was in the Marine Corps for two and a half years. And no, I don't have parents. I paid for this myself" I said bitterly,

Silence followed quickly afterwards and lingered for a few moments.

"Come with us. We've got something to show you" GoGo told me and we exited the café amd walked toward the street, towards where a few parked vehicles were.

"Wanna ride?" GoGo asked, gesturing to her motorcycle.

"Don't do it, she's crazy!" Hiro told me.

"Shut up Hiro" GoGo said, half amused.

"I got a bike" I said.

"Give me a minute" I said going into the alley next to the café and doing the summoning power to make it appear. It was a very sleek and slim dark black motorcycle. I rolled it out onto the street and Hiro's friends all looked at me astonished but regained their composure quickly. I reached into the back of my motorcycle and unhooked a helmet, the color and visor matching the bike. I could see out of the helmet but nobody could see in.

"Ready?" Wasabi asked as everyone got into (or onto) their respective vehicles.

I got in my motorcycle and put the helmet on my head and started the engine. The group all took off and I followed Hiro and Honey Lemon. After a few minutes of riding, we stopped in front of this large college, San Fransokyo Tech. I parked my bike and pulled my helmet off and grew astonished at the sight of the school. A few minutes later, the rest of the group pulled up.

Hiro got out of his car first and went over to GoGo and teased her.

"Lovesick fools" Honey Lemon said to Fred.

"Sorry about that. Gogo's being a bully" Hiro announced.

"Am not" she shot back.

"Anyways... Pheonix, welcome to San Fransokyo Tech" Hiro exclaimed proudly.

We went inside and were guided to an area with two big doors. I curiously walked over to one and pushed it open, immediately taken in by my surroundings. A huge science lab. Being the nerdy girl I am, I analyzed everything.

"Woah! This place is so cool! I haven't seen anything like this since my time with the Marines!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Welcome to the Nerd Lab" Hiro addressed to me.

(End chapter 4)


	5. The birth of a Hero

"The need lab...?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yup!" Honey said excitedly then adding on...

"It's where we do all of our research!"

"What kind of research if I may ask?" I said, now slightly excited.

"Anything" Fred said and then I walked around the lab looking at everything there.

"Cool! Are those electro-mag wheels?" I asked while walking up to a strange looking bike.

"They are, but they're not fast enough" GoGo said while removing the wheels and tossing them in a garbage can.

I saw all of the projects, Gogo's bike, Honey Lemon's weird tungsten carbide ball thingy, Fred's monster suit, and Tadashi's robot Baymax. There was some weird things there, that's for certain. Free kept going on and on about his comic and ranting about how good it was. I took a look at the comic cover, Pacific Rim.

"Good comic" I told Fred.

"You see GoGo? I'm not the only one as you put it!" Fred shouted at GoGo.

"What did you prefer, the movie or the book?" I asked him.

"Hard to say! Both were incredible!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, but the Category 5 Kaiju was the worst!" He added on.

"Fred, that's enough for now. Don't you have some work to do?" Tadashi asked him.

"Oh sh..." Fred said and ran out the door, slamming it shut quickly as he left.

Everyone began cracking up after he left and asked me about the comics; was I a major fan, what did I like to read, etc. We began cracking up and talking about various subjects after the comic book session and played some games. Wasabi's old PS3 was plugged into the tv so he turned it on and we played call of duty for a few hours. I couldn't remember the last time I had that much fun. While we were playing though... It hit me. I couldn't hide my power forever, keep it locked up inside me. I was going to use it to my advantage.

And so, that's what I did for the next few months. I never slept at night because I was kept up from the nightmares from my heart disease. Rather than wasting my time, I snuck out to the lab every night after i 'went to bed' at Hiro's place and began to forge a set of armor. Roughly three to six months after I started the project, it was finished. It was a set of dark black plate armor that overlapped on top of the previous piece. The armor had a special covering that wrapped around my body and would prevent from any bullet shots or firearm exchange from piercing my skin. I had also made a set of two twin katanas, both as dark as night and the sword hilt wrapped in strips of black leather. The final piece that topped everything off was the helmet. It came in three pieces. One piece resembled a ninja half mask and it wrapped around and covered my nose and mouth but still allowed for easy breathing. The second was like a cowl, and it fit over the half mask piece. The third was a dark black cape that attached to the back of the cowl. The first time I put the armor on, it made me look big, bigger than I actually was. I made a few adjustments to it so that over time as I grew, it would expand with me. As I sat in front of the mirror, I thought to myself about what my name should be when I don my suit of armor.

"Rogue Shinobi" I finally decided as I left the room, my cape blowing in the wind gently.

(End chapter 5)


	6. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE

ATTENTION.

DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE M RATED MATERIAL.

IT IS THE ONLY M RATED CHAPTER THAT WILL BE INCLUDED IN THE STORY.

APART FROM THIS, THE STORY IS RATED TEEN.

THERE ARE SOME MATURE THEMES.

READ FOLLOWING CHAOTER AFTER NEXT IF U DINT WANNA READ IT.

letting you guys know because there are some mature themes.

thanks for reading!


	7. Paradox for a Requiem (18 : only one)

(Doppelgänger POV)

As the day drew to a close, another news broadcast appeared on TV. It appears that there was a robbery at a local jewelry store. Fine by me. With Hiro and his friends gone at the lab, I was by myself at his home, and I knew that this was a good opportunity for me. I reached underneath my bed and pulled out a few cases of items before reaching for the false panel in the floor. I lifted it up and withdrew the case contained in the secret place that hid my armor. The first thing I put on we're the leg plates. They interlocked with each other which allowed for a tight yet secure grasp. I put on the black chest plate next and the arm plates came next which interlocked and connected to the chest plate. The shoulder plates and helmet came last. When I finished putting on the armor, I rushed to the jewelry store and prayed that I had enough time left...

(Phoenix's POV, a little bit before her doppelgänger's POV)

Today, my friends and I had decided to go out shopping. It was me and Honey in the jewelry store, GoGo and the rest were at a GameStop or some store like that a few places over. I was looking at some earrings; I wanted to have some put in my ears.

"Honey, what would you think if I got piercings along the length of my ear?" I called out to her.

"It'd look great! You can pull off that hip punk or bad girl look very well with those" she said and eyed the piercings for a moment before looking back at something else.

I paid for the service and ten minutes later, they were put in. Dark black hopes that started at the bottom of my ear and went up to the top end of the cartilage. Man, did I have to say they looked awesome. I smiled at the sight and told the woman that helped me thank you. She beamed happily but the moment dissipated very quickly.

"Hands up! All of you, get out!" A rough voice loudly announced.

"I'm going to see what's going on" the ear piercing lady told me and left right after.

I heard the sound of doors being opened and slammed shut quickly so I decided to investigate. What greeted me was four big men in black ski masks with heavy machine guns. They appeared to be 'taking care' of the store. They had turned things over and were smashing things and pulling jewelry out of the cases and stuffing it into their own bags.

"Oh Shit!" I said quietly, but not quiet enough.

One of the men looked up from his bag stuffing job and noticed me standing by the wall. He started to call out but before I could realize, I was flipped over and my arms were painfully flipped behind my back. I looked up and noticed a man was holding me down painfully but he noticed me and slapped my face down. It collided to the floor with a sickly crunch that resonated throughout the store.

"Hey boss" the man holding me called out.

"What do we do with her?"

Shortly afterwards, a fifth man appeared. His appearance was downright intimidating, with large bulging muscles, and legs nearly as big. His eyes though... They were full of hate.

"Boys, is that even necessary to ask?" The new man asked.

"But boss, what are we going to do with her?" A different man asked.

"You idiot, we're going to..." The leader announced.

I breathed a sigh of relief but it was all to soon.

"Have some fun with her" he finished.

Horror and disgust swirled through my mind. What... What was this horrible man going to do to me? Pain also was present in my mind, from the man that had shifted positions and now had a foot pressed deeply and painfully into my back. If I moved, it only caused me more pain.

"Seth, get the rope and cloth from the back" the leader ordered, while turning towards me.

"Phoenix! It's been awhile! How've you been?" The man asked sarcastically.

I didn't answer, not until he got down to my level.

"Who the fuck are you?" I replied back and spat on his face... Well, his mask.

"I'm hurt" he said and pulled off his mask in one fluid motion. In that instant, a look of horror crossed my face. It was him...

"Remember me?" The man said.

"Paul. My abusive ex" I said angrily and began squirming but was met this time with a kick to the head.

"Hey, we had some fun times together" he said sarcastically.

Paul was essentially, a man that j had dated for a Minh before finding out he wasn't a good person. So, I left him in the end.

"Seth! Where's those items?!" Paul shouted.

"Right here sir" Seth said and handed Paul the materials.

All I could make out in his hands was a rope and large piece of cloth. Then the man holding me down suddenly lifted me up so I was in my feet. I tried to make a run for it but was quickly thrown to the ground, my head pounding painfully.

"Change in plans. News reporters are showing up. Let's give them a show" Seth called out evilly and the next thing I knew, a sharp pain jabbed in my shoulder and my clothes were being forcefully removed. My shirt was ripped off and my pants were unbuckled. But I could not do anything about it. Someone had injected me with a paralyzing agent. I was quickly tied up with the rope and gagged with the cloth. I heard noises from behind me and felt two hands place themselves forcefully on my waist.

"Cute tattoo" Seth said and then pain flared up again.

(Phoenix Doppelgänger POV)

"Please let there be enough time" I said and flew quickly towards the location.

I landed outside a game store where I noticed Hiro and his friends inside. I barged in, receiving a few curious glances and barreling straight towards them. Just as I was about to open my mouth, Honey Lemon barged in and yelled something.

"Jewelry store is being robbed! Phoenix..." Was all she had time to say before they all ran outside the store. Me not having enough time, I casted a teleportation spell and landed on the store's roof. Before going inside, I saw them all on the street, blocked off by police and authorities. I was able to get inside, undetected and without being seen. I was able to scan and detect the presence of my actual body and I hid behind a wall, just glancing over to see the situation and my blood boiled.

Phoenix was being raped.

I immediately stepped out, grabbing the katanas from my back and changing at the men. The first one I got was the man raping the girl, I grabbed him and threw him forcefully at the wall and then stabbed him straight through the back. I couldn't remember what happened next but when I was done, they were all lying there in pools of their blood. I turned towards the window and signaled for the cops to come in by waving my armored hand.

(Phoenix POV)

The pain was excruciating. Worse than I ever felt. Immediately however, it disappeared when Seth was pulled back. I was just lying there, on my side and bleeding. The masked figure came over and I saw them gesture towards the window. I felt some of my mobility come back to me and I pulled my pants up quickly. The next thing I know, I was being picked up, put onto a stretcher and being put in the back of an ambulance. When passing through the crowd to get to the ambulance, I saw my friends briefly. Both Honey Lemon and Arrow... Were crying. Upong being put into the ambulance, I was subjected to a flashlight being waved in front of both my eyes by a male doctor but I didn't care. He told me to stay with him but everything went black and I slipped into the darkness again.

(End Chater 6)

i nedd one one more review before I post my next chapter :)


	8. United They Stand, Together They Fall

(Phoenix POV)

I woke up in an unfamiliar place again and reached my hand up towards my head. A large jolt of pain burst through my head as the memories from the store came back to me. Ugh. I tried t push them out but to no avail. Suddenly, a jolt of pain ripped through my stomach and I got up from the bed and ran out the door and into a bathroom where I promptly began throwing up. A few seconds later, I heard the door open and the sounds of running footsteps. Moments later, a person started rubbing my back gently but I shrugged away from the person and flipped my head was Arrow.

"Phoenix, how are you feeling?" She asked me; a look of sadness present on her face.

"Fine." I answered before turning back to the toilet and throwing up.

It stopped after a few moments and Arrow turned turned towards me and handed me something.

"Try this. It might explain what's happening now" she said with a look on her face.

I took said object from her and a few moments later, I saw a little symbol on it.

"Is this important?" I said showing it to her.

She suddenly helped in surprise and told me something I didn't expect.

"Phoenix... We need to meet with the other doctors. Come with me" she said; turning around and walking outside the bathroom.

I followed her and a few minutes later, we met in a conference room with a few other doctors.

"Phoenix is pregnant" Arrow said plainly.

"Is she?" Another doctor questioned.

"By who?" Another asked.

"Didn't you watch the newsreport?" Arrow shot back.

Silence presented itself for a moment and everything was quiet before in doctor spoke.

"Well, won't it have to be removed?" A male doctor asked.

"Yes, yes" another doctor added on.

"Not on your life" I said and pulled out the gun from my cargo pants pocket.

I aimed the chamber towards my head.

"I'm the one with the child. I did not want to be there in the first place. I went for a piercing. I did have some connection to the man that did his to me when I was younger yes. Thus child does not deserve to have its life ended. I will raise it as my own, as a child of mine and my current boyfriends" I told them back.

"And if we refuse your terms?" A doctor asked me.

"I'll end myself here and now" I said while cocking the pistol.

"Alright. You've got yourself a deal" the doctors all replied and I lowered my gun and put it back in my pants pocket silently.

(Time skip now)

Around eight months later (I was now 16 years old), I had the child. It was a beautiful boy, with a tinge of black hair. I was discharged months earlier but was being looked after by Arrow for a bit. I had run frequent missions with Big Hero 6, and became well respected among them. Whoever the motorcycle girl was though, she made fun of me. A lot.

I named my son Daniel after a war hero that I read about. Somehow, I think that he managed to inherit my powers and abilities because everyday after he was born, he appeared to age another year. I was a little freaked out until he reached the physical height and character of an average 13 year old boy (and if you mean average, I mean super tall).

A few nights later, I agreed to meet up with the Big Hero 6 on top of a building at night. It was supposed to be a 'meeting' but what I was going to do would change many things. (Anyways... Back to my experiences lol.) I landed in the rooftop and waited there for a minute or so before the group all showed up. My wings were stool spread but I greeted them with a nod and then, spoke to them.

"I have something to show you" I said and reached my hands towards my face and in one swift moment, pulled my helmet off.

They all had looks of surprise on their faces and I heard a few gasps.

"Phoenix, is that really you? You've been the Dark Shinobi all this time?' Honey asked me.

"Sure have!" I replied back with a smug look.

"Well Hiro, didn't you have something to tell her huh?" the motorcycle girl said and shoved a Hiro forwards gently.

"Well... There's no sense in hiding it now" he relied back.

"How would you like to join us Phoenix? Be a part of Big Hero 6?" He asked me.

"You kidding me? Hell yes!" I told him excitedly.

(End chapter)


	9. My Back Story, a Tragedy

"You created that set of armor yourself?" Wasabi asked me.

"Yes" I replied back.

"Where did you learn how to forge like that though? The craftsmanship is gorgeous" Fred said.

"One of the previous places that I lived in" I replied back.

"Previous places...?" GoGo questioned me.

"What are you not telling us?" Hiro asked me.

"Nothing" I shot back.

"Baymax, scan her" Hiro said.

"No Baymax..." I started to say but was interrupted by the robot.

"Scan complete. My diagnosis? PTSD and anxiety attacks" Baymax replied helpfully,

"Sit down. Now" GoGo ordered me.

"Are you gonna make me?" I shot back, anger present slightly in my voice.

"I understand how you're feeling with what just happened recently. We all do" Honey told me gently.

"If you understood, why didn't you come save me?" I shot back.

"We tried to but they threatened to kill us" she said back calmly.

Guilt came crashing down upon me. What the hell was I thinking? Here I am, a Marine that saved the lives of fellow Marines then went back and did this to to my friends now? What kind of a person am I?

"Fine. I'll talk. But it's not a short story" I said and sat down.

I put my helmet beside me and waited for the rest of Big Hero 6 to sit down.

"All right. This is what's happened to me" I told them.

"I was born on a planet called Kashyyk to happy unmarried parents. My mom was 20 and my father 23. When I was around three years old, I saw my parents killed in front of me by a man dressed in black robes and wielding a crystal red sword. I didn't know what to make of it at first except for the black robed man telling me that my parents were Jedi and that Jedi were feared by the Sith Empire. I was blinded into supporting the Sith and despising the Jedi. I was trained into a ruthless killing machine. An assassin. I killed without emotion until I was defeated by a Rogue Sith I was sent to kill when I was 13. I failed and fled after being tortured and almost being executed. I went to California and got picked up and spent some time (a few months) with a young blonde woman that worked at an elite hospital. I fled after four months (even though we became good friends) and fled to a place called Konohoagakure where I spent 1 and a half years (turned 15 there). I made some great friends and even found love, with a man four years older than me. Yes Fred, he was 19 at the time and I was 15. Stop making that face. The major thing I learned there was how to fight. Within three weeks, I could do full on parkour, sword training and learned how to cast 'spells' through using 'chakra' (energy). Another hung that happened was that I bonded instantly with this girl named Sarah and she became my best friend. We were like sisters. I made friends with a lot of other girls and some guys but towards the end of my stay, someone tried to kill Sarah and my friend Sakura (now ex friend) blamed me for it. So... I fled. Again. This time, to the Marines. Now, you're going to ask how I got in at age 15, but it was very simple. I falsified papers and made it look like I was 17. The benefit to looking older at age 15 (looking like 18 or so years old) allowed me to get in and fight. At this point, I didn't care whether I lived or died. Enough shit had gone on already in my life. After being deployed to Afghanistan and being promoted very quickly, my unit and I were sent out in recon patrol. We passed through a rocky cliff network before rocks and RPG bullets started flying at us from every direction. Pretty soon, I was the only one left completely unscathed. The rest of my unit was either severely wounded or trapped underneath the rocks. So, I did what was right. I picked up my gun and the crystal sword I had stolen when I was a Sith. It was from an old Jedi knight. I charged up the mountain and killed many of the terrorists before being shot down. When I tried to get up, I could not. Rocks or debri had crushed my legs. I picked up my dragon sniper and kept shooting still. After they gunfire had stopped, my unit somehow managed to crawl free and get me and the wounded back to base. My legs ended up getting amputated and I was promoted weeks later at my homecoming ceremony to be rank of General for saving the lives of not only my brigade but everyone at the camp including the prisoners. I remember the number of lives I saved ended up being around 10,000. I loved my job and was proud but it was in vain. I was kidnapped shortly afterwards by S.H.I. . agents who faked my death. It was a tragedy apparently, my name in the papers blah blah. I was still very much alive but I couldn't come see them. Not until it came time for the war..." I said and finished.

"You really weren't kidding when you said it wasn't a happy one..." GoGo said to me.

"What war though?" Fred asked.

"A few months ago, I received a message from a group known as the Akatsuki. They are a mercenary for hire group with assassins routes. The Akatsuki said that they had declared war and that it would happen when I would turn 19. The war... If they win... They'll kill us all. They also told me hat I would have to play a vital role in the war and that my skill set would be tested. As you can guess... I panicked. My heart disease is supposed to kill me by that exact date." I replied back, slightly flustered.

"If it means anything to you..." GoGo started and then continued on by saying

"I'll enlist" GoGo said.

"What?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah. You heard me. If it's as bad as you say it's going to be then I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I'll fight for my freedom" she said proudly.

"But you don't even know who they are..." I said back.

"Doesn't matter. They threaten that they're going to kill us all, the more reason I want to fight" GoGo stated.

"Wait. I'm going in too" Fred said and came over to where I stood.

Pretty soon, all of them raised their hands. I was astonished that they were willing to fight with me.

"Understand since I am a general of the marines, I will not go easy on you. I will push you to your breaking point" I told Big Hero 6 group; with a stern look on my face.

"Understood" they replied.

"You understand? Then let's begin" I said to them.


	10. Breaking Point

"We need a place to train. Someplace that's not a house or gym" I said.

Upon finishing my sentence, Hiro suddenly had his look on his face, like he wanted to tell me something.

"There's an old warehouse that we purchased years ago to train in" he told me.

"Let's go then" I said.

We left for the warehouse, all of us still in our respective suits. I put my helmet back on my head and let Hiro take the lead, me flying beside him. Several minutes later, we all landed in front of this old building.

"Here it is" Hiro said while unlocking the building.

We all stepped inside, everything turning even darker as Hiro shut the door. Right after locking it, he turned the light on and I gazed around at what was here. Just a few tables and chairs adorned the room.

"What would you need for here?" Hiro asked me.

"I'll take care of it. I have a contact I can get ahold of" I informed him.

Just a few days later as I had requested from my informant, the supplies were delivered. I installed them all myself (with the help of some doppelgänger clones i created) as I wanted to keep it a surprise for Big Hero 6.

(A few days later)

"Let's go" I said to my friends.

"Where to?" Honey asked.

"Warehouse." I spoke.

"You all agreed to train under me did you not?" I asked them.

"Yes we did" Wasabi answered.

"Good. Then let's go" I told them all.

"Meet me there" I said before leaving for the warehouse.

Just before leaving, I had packed all of my military gear and brought it there.

As soon as I arrived there, I wasted no time in putting on my Military uniform, the general rank displaying proudly on my chest and my helmet resting on my head snugly. I also held one of my guns in my hand, a long range sniper. Moments later, the sound of footsteps rang out and I knew at once that they had arrived. Upon coming inside and turning the lights on, they all stopped moving and gazed in amazement.

The warehouse was no longer a warehouse. It had been outfitted with weights, treadmills, a running track, quad bikes, a new pool had been installed, and basically anything that was in a gym or any weightlifting equipment was there. That and a mini-bar.

"Phoenix? Is this all... Is his all for us?" Hiro stammered out.

"We need a place to train at, don't we?" I told the team; an everlasting smile present on my burned and scarred face.

"From here on out, you are all recruits. You are privates, the lowest military rank. I am your commander, General Kuchiki at your service" I told them.

"General?" Wasabi questioned.

"Yes, and a word of warning. I will not be easy on you. I will push you, and you will hate me for it when you experience it. At the end, you will be proud of yourself and will have earned the title of Sergeant-Major. Do I make myself clear?" I yelled at them.

"Yes!" They all shouted back at me in perfect sync and saluted me.

"Get to work!" I screamed back at them and watched them run away to the various machines.

This was gonna be fun.


	11. The Crucible

(Just before i start, I want to clear up a question you might have.

Phoenix was raped and was found out to have been pregnant as explained in an earlier chapter.

Daniel was born with some of her powers. He ages on average a year every day until he looks like he is 13, then he starts to age like any normal human. Phoenix has chosen to raise the child as her own and never tell him of his real father's identity.)

(Also, due to a rather friendly message I received, I wanted to ask you if it's worth continuing this story. My writing style was questioned and so were my opinions. I like writing is story but if I feel like it's not going to be well received, then I'm not going to write it. Please tell me if I should continue by reviewing. If I get someone that says yes, I'll continue writing. If not, then I'll decide if I will purge his story or not.)

"Line up ladies! This isn't preschool!" I yelled at them.

I could tell they were tired but this was what it'd be like working in the military. Get up early, do drills and train.

"We're going to lift weights today! Now won't that be fun?" I told them sarcastically.

"I guess..." Hiro said. Right after, I got up in his face.

"You guess it will be fun? No, it won't be fun. It'll be your favorite. You'll make training with me your new favorite. Understand private?" I told him back in a harsh voice.

"Yes ma'am!" He told me and stood at attention, saluting me.

"Get to work!" I yelled back at them.

They ran to the machines rather quickly and did as I asked. I jones them myself and took off my military jacket and began using the bench press weights. If I worked hard, I could bench press a lot. Probably about 1000 pounds. That's not important though. What's important is getting them in shape and fit like me.

"Good job ladies!" I told them at the end of the day.

"Now go home and rest again. Be here at 7:30 am tomorrow. Dismissed" I told them.

It was time for me to go visit my son. Based on my calculations, he should now have the physical appearance of a 13 year old boy. It didn't take me long to fly home and change out of my gear and back into my military garb, a standard camouflage uniform.

"I'm home" I announced as I stepped into my house.

"Hey!" A male voice called out.

"Where are you boy?" I called out .

"In the kitchen!" The same voice greeted me.

I followed my son's voice to where he said he was, in he kitchen. Upon arriving, I cried out in horror.

There was blood everywhere and his body was lying on the ground bleeding. Someone stood over him and as I looked, the person turned their head. The face... It can't be him!

"Pein?" I said before everything went dark.

I woke up in my bed, sweating and breathing very loudly. I tried to move but the sheets were tangled up around my legs and feet. The sound of running footsteps rang out and my door opened up.

"Mom? You ok?" My son called out to me.

A light was turned on afterwards and I could see Daniel standing in the doorway, his usual hairstyle messed up.

"Just another nightmare" I told him and got up from my bed.

I began making my way to downstairs, in the cafe area but Daniel followed me.

"Son, we need to talk" I told him.

"Ok" was all he said before he sat by me.

"You need to know that all this, my inability to sleep, my insomnia, and everything else wrong with me is linked to something" I told him.

"I'm dying" was all I told him before a look crossed his face.

Then began the ranting.

"What the hell mom? When!?" He asked me.

"On my 19th birthday" I told him.

"Don't" was all he said before wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

We stayed like that for a few moments before he asked me another question.

"What's dad like?" He asked me and I froze for a moment before answering him.

"Yusei? He's a pretty cool guy" I told him and then preceded to tell Daniel about him.

"Hey, is this any good?" He asked me.

"What?" I replied back.

"The dough!" He said.

"I don't know. Let me see" I said after wiping my hands on my apron.

Just as I was about to look at the dough he had been rolling, a wave of white powder came out of nowhere and landed on my face. I began sneezing and swatting it away while I shut my eyes. However, all I could hear was him in the background laughing.

"Oh, you are so dead" I told him, anger present in my voice.

I reached for an egg on the counter and broke it over his head. I began laughing as he stopped laughing.

"Now that's just mean" he said before he dumped water on my head.

Thus began the food war.

"What can I say? He was a charming man" I told him after sharing a memory I had sigh him to Daniel.

"Where is he?" My son asked me.

"Konohoa probably" I said.

"Am I missing something?" He asked me rather seriously.

"I left the town but had a good reason"

"For what reason?" He asked me curiously.

"To prepare an army for war and train them into soldiers" I replied back to his question.

"You're looking at your mom, a U.S. Marine and four star general ranking officer" I told him, while grinning.

"Are you serious?" He asked me.

"Yes" I replied back.

"Man, that's awesome!" Daniel said, all the while beaming. At me.


	12. The Crucible Part II

Author's Note:

You guys are absolutely right. I should write if I want; if I enjoy it and ignore the haters. Thank you for reviewing my story last chapter KidfireRyuu! And to clear up your question, she has two custom built prosthetic legs and a left arm. The prosthetics are like some of a few of the new ones that are being made. These ones allow the user to regain their feelings in the limb they've lost. The prosthetics are almost exactly like her normal limbs, before they were blown off. She can only distinguish the difference if she looks down at them. Once again, thank you for your review! It means a lot when people review, fav and follow my stories :)

Also, Daniel now has the appearance of a 14 year old boy. He is tall, well-built and very good looking. He looks older than what a 14 year old boy would look like though, and keep that in mind ^^.

Back to the story now! :)

...

"You're not angry?" I replied back to Daniel with surprise.

"I am a little bit angry about it but I can see why you did it" Daniel replied back.

"I want to see him again, but I can't" I told him.

"Why not?"

"He lives in konohoa" I told him, a slight tremble present in my voice.

"With your powers, you should be able to get there pretty quickly though" Daniel said to me.

"That's not why".

"I faked my death" I replied back.

"You... WHAT?" A different voice replied back.

The lights flicked on and down the stairs came Hiro, Tadashi and Honey came down.

"Busted..." I muttered under my breath.

"Explain. Now" Tadashi said rather bluntly.

"There's no way I can get out of this is there?" I asked Hiro.

"Afraid not" Hiro said.

"Fine" I said and sat down on the couch, my son sitting next to me.

"It began shortly after my homecoming ceremony and me being sent home from Afghanistan. When we got to the airport, people began applauding us. We were welcomed home as heroes. I had spouses of soldiers, boyfriends, girlfriends, parents and kids of the soldiers come up and hug me and tell me many great things for saving their sons, daughters, etc. A lot of them were crying. A few days after the display, we were invited to march in a parade in New York which we did. Upon arriving there, I was invited to march in front of them men as if I was commanding them. Later during the day, I was approached by a commanding officer and awarded the four star rank of general for what I did. I was very proud pf myself and happy that I achieved the rank but shortly afterwards, I collapsed and was taken to the hospital where I was diagnosed with Twisted Rosalia. A few days later in the hospital during an operation, I was diagnosed with a form of cancer. I was told that I would most likely die on my 19th or 18th birthday. Shortly afterwards, I became extremely depressed but it wasn't noticed. I drank heavily and smoked marijuana to calm my nerves. It worked for a but but I realized that I needed to sober up. I stopped doing drags after a week but still drank, in less amounts though. One day as I was walking back to base, out of nowhere, a car struck me and I was trapped inside. A piece had rolled on my left arm and severed it from my torso. The reason I escaped from the burning vehicle was my powers. I escaped and replaced my body with a doppelgänger. Several days later, I received a message form the Akatsuki informing me that they had declared war and that it would happen when I was supposed to die. I knew that I was going to have to raise an army to fight. So here I am today, in my glorious splendor" I said while gesturing to myself.

Everything was quiet for a few moments before Hiro spoke up.

"Phoenix, I'm sorry this happened to you, but you're a Marine aren't you? You won't be able to always be affected by this will you?"

"Hiro, you're right, I shouldn't let my emotions get ahold of me. Thank you" I replied back, a smile present in my face.

"About that, since Tadashi and he rest of Big Hero 6 are all that's currently In the Army... You're going to need to raise some more troops" Hiro replied back.

"I have an idea, although I haven't been living here very long" Daniel spoke out.

"Let's hear it" Tadashi said.

"Go to the police department. Get them and the news to make a broadcast worldwide. We need as many soldiers as we can get" my son announced.

"We?" Honey said confused.

"Yeah. We" I replied back.

"You're letting him fight?" Honey said, a horrified look present on her face.

"Of course not. He is helping on Army designs. He is ranked and non-fighting" I told her.

"Oh... Ok! I'm sorry for questioning!" Honey replied back apologetically.

"Don't be. I would have done the same lol" I replied back cheerfully.

"It's the way I'd prefer it also" Daniel said happily.

"Daniel man, you seem rather chipper about something. Care to share?" Tadashi asked.

"Ummm... I guess so" Daniel replied back and cleared his throat.

"Mom, I met a girl yesterday"

"Did you now? Me?" I said messing with him and began laughing.

"That was actually pretty funny but no, not you" he said while laughing.

"Would you mind if I asked her to... Y'know?" He said nervously.

"Go for it. As long as she's good to you, and she's a nice girl I don't mind. The second she wrongs you in any way, I will end her" I replied back.

"O... Ok mom" he says, a strange look present on his face.

"Nah, I'm cool. Make sure if I see her though that you introduce me as your older sister. I'd be weird if me, a 16 year old girl was your mom lol" I said.

"Lol it would mom" Daniel replied back.

"We'll need to go to the station now won't we?" Tadashi said looking up at the clock.

It was now 9:47 A.M.

"Yikes! Let's go!" I said while running to get something.

"Put on your uniforms! It'll be easier to convince them if we're in our dress blues rather than looking like young adults in plain clothes and claiming to be soldiers!" I yelled down from upstairs.

(End Chapter)


	13. It takes a spark to ignite a rebellion

We arrived down at the police station at least 10 minutes later. Upon arriving there however, I went into a nearby alleyway followed by my friends. Once I turned the corner, I stopped and began making a few hand signs. After finishing that, I said a phrase in Japanese, slammed my palm into the ground and waited for my armor pieces to float up. The only thing I grabbed form the box was the helmet which masked my face. I didn't need anybody inside the station seeing my face and knowing my identity.

"Right. You ready?" GoGo asked me after I put the helmet over my head and let the box and spell disappear.

"Yeah" I said and we all walked out of the alleyway.

My uniform bore the rank of colonel. I was wearing one of my lower ranking uniforms as to arouse less suspicion from the officers once I stepped inside. GoGo, Tadashi, Hiro, Wasabi, and Honey were all wearing uniforms that bore the rank of Private First Class. Upon stepping inside the station, there was a woman there and she immediately asked who we wanted to see to which we responded the chief of police. She told us to wait a few moments before she left. True to her word, she came back a few moments and led us into an office where a large but well built man was sitting.

"I understand you wanted to see me yes?" The police chief said.

"Yeah. We need to talk about something important" I replied back.

"What's with the helmet?" He asked me.

"I'd prefer not to show my face" I replied blankly.

"...Ok then..." He replied back.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"There's a war coming, war that has been threatened by an organization that has threatened to wipe our planet. I am requesting that I be able to create an army to offset the organization and win the war" I told him seriously.

He looked at me for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

"Haha! You seriously think I'm going to believe you? What a joke!" He continued laughing.

"Sir I am respectfully requesting that I be allowed to set up a demonstration at the upcoming meeting and conference. All I want to do is demo my unit which I have here and show what r army will be able to do" I asked the police chief respectfully.

"You have my answer and it's no! Now, get out!" He ordered me in a commanding tone.

"Listen sir, I didn't want to do this but I'll have to" I said, a hint of annoyance present in my voice.

I raised my right arm up and lay my palm flat. I let my power flow from my hand and let energy manifest into an oval cloudy disk of sorts. From within the cloud, a recording from my memories began to play.

"You may not know us warrior or you may know us. Whatever it may be, I will introduce it.

We are the Akatsuki, a group of mercenaries and assassins for hire. Due to some 'recent activities', we are hearby declaring war against all of our enemies. Konohoa and other cities that dare to oppose us; this is a war in which you will not come out on top. We will purge he world of all its filth, including every man, woman, and child that dared to oppose us in the war. Your only hope of survival is to assemble an army of imassible strength. War will start in four years. Be prepared" the cloaked man said before I waved my hand and the recording disappeared.

"Is this true? Will this happen if an army is not raised to combat their forces?"

"Yes it is true sir. I've seen a lot of friends and comrades die in battle against the Akatsuki, including the attempted murder of one of my best friends" I said sadly.

"Very well. After seeing the images and videos, I can tell that you're not bluffing or lying. Consider your request validated. You will have your place at the demonstration, I guarantee it. And, I'm giving you permission to create a draft of sorts, a signup one only" he said.

"Sir, what caused your change of heart may I ask?" I said as I rose up from the chair I was sitting in and began to walk towards he door along with my friends.

"I have a family, and I don't want this to happen to them. Consider me, a part of your army now" he said while getting up from his chair and coming over to me.

"Thank you for your service. All of you" he said shaking each of our hands.

We all nodded at him but he asked me one last question.

"Colonel, what's your name if I may ask?" He said.

"It's Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki" I told him.

"Wait, like the famous female general?" He asked, a surprised look present on his face.

"The very same, but keep it secret" I said while walking out of his office.

"Of course" he replied back.


	14. The Allied Army, First Combat Battalion

(Several weeks later)

They had progressed very quickly in their training. Within the 10 weeks I had been training them, I had taught them methods and ways that I fought but not how to use powers yet. That would be at a later time.

The day finally came upon me in which I would be presenting my unit at an expo for technology, military, fair rides (don't ask me why), and many other activities. We had been granted a large area, with trees behind us, an obstacle course of some sort set up beside us, and large flat open ground which would make it easier to practice shooting drills.

"Alright, I know it's early it start setting up the tent and display" I asked Tadashi and Hiro. They began getting the tent out and doing as I asked while GoGo, Honey, and Wasabi set up targets by the trees. I began setting up the guns and weapons that I was going to be using and demonstrating as well as protective armor that would be used for sparring.

"Alright, we're done here" Wasabi said a few moments later.

"Same" Tadashi and Hiro said a few moments later.

I had my half mask on but when I saw some people coming through the entrance to set things up, I put on my armored helmet. Using a small amount of my power, I could make part of he helmet retract leaving my mouth and part of my face exposed. Everything (nose and above) was still covered by the mask.

We all sat there for an hour or so before some people began to trickle in.

"Alright. Let's get up and begin training. More people will come in so be on the lookout" I told my friends.

Sure enough, even more people began coming. We took his opportunity to begin training. I picked up one of my military guns: a sniper; and lied down in the ground, the gun pointing in front of me. I looked through the scope, limed it up with the target and began firing and successfully made bullseye shots on all of the targets. Upon finishing, I heard a small round of applause and turned around, noticing some people standing from a distance away.

"Attention, company!" I yelled and in a few seconds, my friends arrived and arranged themselves in a line.

"This is my unit, The First Combat Infantry Operations squad of the Aliied Army" I announced proudly.

"Allied Army?" A boy asked confused.

"Never heard of it" an older adult asked.

"Well, we're not your ordinary militate unit. Observe" I replied to the two as i stepped back a few steps and raised my arms. I made a few hand insignias before yelling out a single phrase.

"Fire style: art of the Phoenix!"

Immediately, my body was doused in flames from the incantation I had just casted. I didn't feel any pain from it, just a sense of warmth.

The amount of people watching had grown much larger. And they were all focused on me.

I readied a fireball in my right arm and threw it towards the end of the field and singing s target completely. The only part left of it was a few specks of ashes.

"We are much different, but that's not the reason my unit and I are here" I said loudly while deactivating the spell.

"War is coming" I announced bluntly.

Upon finishing my statement, a few people looked confused and walked away. Some laughed and some stayed.

"I'm not joking" I said and then played that message that I played for the police officer.

Everybody still at the booth watched he message and when it was done and I had saved it away, I announced something.

"They're not bluffing. They killed my family when I was three and made my life hell. This is how I'm turning it around and giving it back. By forming an army to oppose them. They will slaughter anybody in cold blood if they win and that's why I'm here; to recruit an army" I announced.

Silent follows immediately afterwards and stayed for a few minutes before I heard someone speak out.

"Count me in" a male voice sounded out and I saw a young man make his way to the front.

"How old are you son?" I asked him.

"17 ma'am. I've been surviving on my own for quite some time now. Where do I sign up?" The boy asked me politely.

"Here" I said, while sliding a piece of paper over and having him sign it. I had a very quick (and private) medical exam conducted on him and when I returned to the area after telling him that he'd passed, my jaw dropped.

There was a huge line of people snaking around the area and farther back. Hey all wanted the same thing: to enlist in the Allied Army.

"Very well everyone, you will be under my command. Do I make myself clear?" I yelled out like a drill sergeant.

"Yes!" They all responded and underneath my mask, I smiled.

(end chapter)


	15. XIV

Author's Note:

Guys, I really need more reviews! Even if it's just a few words please! It means a lot if you guys would review, I want to know how my story is :)

(Chapter start)

"Attention company!" I yelled out and immediately, all the soldiers stood at attention.

I walked alongside them, inspecting my unit but as I was, a voice called out.

"How old are you colonel?" A soldier asked me.

"18 years old!" I answered.

"Why are we under the command of some child? I mean seriously, someone at her age? Is she qualified to even be commanding an army?" The same soldier from before announced.

Blood boiled in my veins but I kept silent and walked up to the soldier.

"You seem to think you are more qualified then yes?" I asked him.

"Of course! I'm older than you!" The solider said, and puffed out his chest slightly.

"Come on then, best me in a fight and it's yours" I told him.

"This'll be easy" the soldier said as he stepped out of the line of soldiers and came towards me.

He threw a punch at me but I dodge it easily. All of his attacks, his kicks and everything else were weak. I either dodged them or blocked them with my body parts. It ended with me sweeping his kegs out from underneath him with a roundhouse kick and sitting on his back, applying pressure to both his arms and keeping him restrained.

"Next time, don't act like a little bitch and be all stuck up. Got it?" I said as I pressed down harder.

"Yes yes" he said quietly.

"Repeat what you said Private. I couldn't hear you" I said and yelled at him like a drill sergeant would.

"YES COLONEL" he shouted back.

"Good. Now get up and get back in line" I told him harshly as I got off his back and he scurried back into his line.

"This goes for all of you. You may think that you're more qualified but in reality, I'm your commander. You all signed up for this agreeing that it wouldn't be easy. Open ur eyes ladies! It's hard! But at the end, do you know what you're fighting for? Freedom and Independence! You are soldiers! Better start acting like them too!" I told my unit.

"Very well. We are going to start with some basic parkour drills. First though, I'm going to be demonstrating what you will know at the end of boot camp. Do I make myself clear" I yelled at them.

"Yes Colonel!" They all replied back and saluted me.

I used this opportunity to take off my military jacket and shirt leaving me in a tank top and pair of long pants. Then I went over to a music box I had set up and began playing a song from it. It was Warriors by Imagine Dragons.

"Pay attention" I told my soldiers as I made my way to the center of the room.

As the chorus started. I did a series of flips and turns in the air. I

The unit was very impressed. I also used my power and was able to stick myself alongside the wall and begin running and doing a series of flips.

At the end of the song was when I ended my routine.

"You ladies ready to try now?" I asked them.

"Yes colonel!" They replied as they spread out on the mat and began doing what I asked them too. I wandered around in the mats passing by GoGo and the rest of my friends.

At the end of the day, they were a sweating mess. At the end if the week, they still hadn't made any progress and I didn't have any faith that they would learn it but when I showed up the next day, all the soldiers were already there before me, heavily sweating.

"Colonel! We've finished!" A soldier said proudly and walked over to the music box and began playing the song.

I was amazed. My jaw dropped. They could all do the extreme parkour that I taught them (minus wall walking powers).

"That good?" The soldier asked and grinned upon completion of the song.

"Good? That was fantastic! Well done!" I said and praised them all.

"Tomorrow we all start applying parkour and free running to combat. Dismissed" I told them happily.

"Colonel hold up!" A soldier told me as I was packing up.

"We're having a party tonight! Care to join us?" The soldier asked me.

In the distance, I could see my friends nodding at me and shaking their heads yes.

"Sure. Why not?" I told him.

"Great!" He said smiling.

"Hey. When we're off base, just call me by my real name" I replied back.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Phoenix. Phoenix Rain" I told him as I stuck my hand out.

"Aero. Aero Ravencroft" he told me as his hand met mine and we shook.


	16. Light 'Em Up

That night, I began getting ready and was sorting through clothes, care,easily tossing some items aside and moving some items into another pile. I looked at a dress for a moment before tossing it aside into a pile. Twenty minutes later, I had finally decided on an outfit. I was going to wear something simple, a muscle tank, a pair of army shirts, and a black slouch cap. As I looked in the mirror and straightened my hat, I realized that this was the first time in several years that I had looked at myself in a mirror. My face had still had the burn scars and marks covering half of it but I covered them up very well and they weren't visible. The other day, I had cut my hair short and gotten it dyed in three colors; orange, yellow, and red. They matched the pseudonym name I was hiding under.

Minutes later, a hand rapped gently on my room door. I opened it and saw it was the soldier I had met yesterday.

"You ready Colonel?" Aero said with a grin on his face.

"Of course" I relied back, a faint smile present on my face.

As we walked to the party, I asked Aero a favor.

"Dude, how many times have I told you to call me by my actual name when we're not training?" I teased.

"Alright alright. You caught me" he said, a very fake looking sad look present on his face.

I gently slapped him upside the head to which he sarcastically responded "That hurt".

I raised an eyebrow at him questionably as a response to his statement.

Not too long after, we arrived at the party which ended up being at a sports bar of sorts.

Upon arriving and entering the bar, someone immediately shouted "There they are!"

People came over to greet me and someone handed me a shot which I gladly drank.

I came over to a table full of tough looking female soldiers, one of them asking who I was.

"The colonel" I responded back.

"Sorry about Clare here. She's a little touched if you know what I mean" a long red haired female said.

"Hey!" A girl objected to who I assumed was Clare.

"Jane. Jane Shepard" the red haired girl stated.

"Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki" I blurted out without thinking.

"Wait... What?" A different soldier responded.

"Shh! Keep it down. Nobody can know about my past" I whispered quietly.

"You've got nothing to worry about. Now come with us!" one of the rowdier soldiers said and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me over to the bar.

She immediately ordered shots of vodka and more soldiers came over. We had a drinking game of sorts to which I ended up winning with an incredible 36 shots.

"Heehee... The room is spinning" i slurred out.

"That was fun" a male soldier said, slapping me on the back friendly.

"Wait" i slurred out again.

"Is that an effing guitarrrrr" i said while lazily pointing at something in the distance.

"Go play it. LOL" the same soldier said to which I reacted by running over to it and picking it up.

I walked onto the stage with it and began swearing randomly and saying random shit. I heard a lot of cheering coming on to which I responded by yelling across the room at the DJ.

"Light 'em up!" I yelled out.

When the song started, I began clapping into the microphone and people began picking up. I began to sing the song into the microphone and people began to sing along with me.

Upon reaching the chorus, everyone went nuts.

"So light 'em up up up

Light 'em up up up

Light 'em up up up

I'm on fire

And light 'em up up up

Light 'em up up up

Light 'em up up up

I'm on fire!" I screamed out

And sang perfectly like Fall Out Boy's original version.

At the end of the sing and after I walked off stage, people went nuts. They told me that I sounded exactly like Patrick Stump.

"Paaatriccccckkkk Star..." I slurred out and began giggling.

"Come on. You've had too much to drink" a person said as they gently helped me off the stage and into a chair. Upon looking at the person's face, blood flared up in my veins and I picked up the empty glass bottle next to me.

"Mother" I spat our angrily and threw it on the ground, smashing it and letting the glass shards fly.


	17. Reunion

"Mother" I angrily spat out as I let the glass bottle shatter into pieces.

"Yes, it's me" she said, reaching a hand towards my face.

Before she could touch me, I slapped it away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I roared out.

Everything stopped as I yelled it out. Conversations quieted and music stopped blaring. I felt eyes shift over in my direction but I ignored it.

"Don't expect me to accept you back into my life after you've been missing for years. Some 'mother' you are" I said angrily as I stormed out the door of the bar.

"Stupid woman. Who does she think she is" I muttered to myself as I walked down the road.

"Wait" I heard a voice from behind me call out faintly.

I took the opportunity to go and run like hell. I shoved people out of my way until I knew that I had lost her.

"I saw her die in front of me! He killed her! Now, she thinks that after being exempt from my life for so long that she's able to suddenly waltz back in and everything will be fine? Yeah, no" I muttered under my breath as I accidentally walked into someone.

"You lost kid?" A gruff man's voice spoke out.

I looked up immediately and saw a man in a black ski cap and trench coat staring down at me. Before I could walk away though, he put a hand on my shoulder and gripped it very tightly.

"Time to act" I thought to myself.

I brought my right arm up quickly and grabbed the man's arm and moved myself around him. When the man tried to grab me again, I grabbed his arm again and twisted it once and heard a loud crack ring out.

"You bitch!" The man said and raised something in his left hand.

"Shi..." Was all I had time to say before another loud crack rang out and smoke appeared from the barrel of his gun. I didn't feel any pain though and didn't glance down, instead noticing the man in front of me fall down; into a face plant position.

"Yeah. Bye bye bitch" I heard a new voice say and a figure stepped out from behind. It was Daniel, my son.

"What's up mom?" He said; a worried look present in his face as he came over to me.

"Not much... I'm drunk and Belladona is coming" I said and giggled randomly.

Shortly afterwards, something appeared.

There she was. The woman that called herself my mother. Belladona. The woman that I hated so much.

"Leave mother. I don't want to see you" I said and spat out angrily.

"Child, I don't blame you for hating me. I don't hold it against you" she spoke gently.

"If you don't blame me, then why did you leave?! I've been through hell for 16 years and what did you do to help me? Nothing!" I said angrily.

"I was forced to be separated from you! I faked my death using a doppelgänger much like you did. Yes, I know what happened to you" mother spoke with a firm voice.

"Well, you're not going to care since you were gone for 16 years but guess what?" I asked her sarcastically.

"What?" She replied back.

"I've got two diseases in my body. Isn't it fantastic? Let's see... They are Twisted Rosalia and a form of cancer. Guess what else? They merged together! Now I have one frickin' mega disease killing me!" I said sarcastically.

"What's going to happen to you?" Belladona asked me, a look of worry present n her face.

"I'm dying. I have 3-4 years left to live. But why should I tell you this? You were gone, you don't care"


	18. Author's Note

this story is not dead! My apologies for inactivity! I was in Hawaii for Christmas!

as a token of my apology and as a thank you to my readers, I'm putting up one chaoter and a one shot tonight :)

once again, I'm sorry about that!


	19. Don't Bother

"You were gone. You don't care" I said and turned towards Daniel.

"Come on. Let's get away from her" I said and began walking off.

"Wait mom" he said and turned to face my mother.

"Is this all true?" He questioned.

"The faking my death? Of course" Belladona replied.

"Well, how'd you do it?" He asked her.

"Like this. It began the day that Planet Kashyyk was invaded by the one known as Vader. The day it happened, everything went to Hell. It was morning, a beautiful day. I was sitting down with your father and we were admiring our daughter Rukia. I wasn't married to her father though. We were engaged. Anyways like I was saying, we were playing with Rukia who was 3 years old when all of a sudden, the black masked one came in. He killed my fiancé as he tried to defend Rukia. When I tried to save her, Vader force choked me, thus destroying my throat and rendering me unconscious. When I came to, he had left and you were nowhere to be found. So, I did what had to be done right before i faded. I was forced to self maim myself and look like I was dead. He had accepted this as proof that I was dead and he left me behind. When I came too, Vader and my daughter were gone. There was nothing left. So, I fled and took a new identity and I've been working odd jobs since" my mom finished up.

"Same like me?" I asked her.

"Very similar. But, tell me where you've been these past years" she said while sitting down.

"Of course" I said; the slightest bit of anger present in my voice.

"I got into work with Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson at Caduceus U.S.A., I worked with black ops agents at Konohagakure village and was great friends with Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, etc. and trained under instructors that taught me how to fight using chakra (energy), worked with S.H.I.E.L.D and faked my death and now I'm here. Working with Big Hero 6 on and off" I told my mother flatly.

"I see" she said and paused; only to stand up again.

"Then you are to treat me like a soldier in your army because that is where I am going" she said and turned towards me.

"Seriously?" I stammered out.

"Yup" she said, a smile appearing out of the corner of her face.

"I know I've been a real jerk but... Can we start over again?" She asked me sincerely.

"Why not? We can be a family again" I replied back, a large smile present on my face.

"This is Daniel, my son" I said gesturing towards him.

"Hello Daniel" Belladona said and nodded at him.

"Hi grandma" he replied back, a goofy smile present on his face.

"Grandma?" Belladona quizzed, a weird look present on her face.

"Nah, I understand. It's just weird meeting my grandson who is 13, his mother is 16, and his grandmother looks 32. Lol" she added.

"That's right" I replied back.

"Here. Come back with me. I've got something for you" I told the two of them.

I let them follow me out and trail behind me and follow me to base.

Upon arriving, we headed straight to my private bunker and I handed hem each a set of dress blues that bore the rank of lieutenant 2nd class.

"Here are your uniforms. Treat them well" I to,d them sternly.

"Ok" they both replied back and I dismissed them from my room and told them to go wander the camp.

While they were gone though, I glanced at my clock and noticed what day it was and my heart stopped.

New Year's Eve.

The first one I'd have on my own since fleeing,


	20. A New Hope

"Alright. Listen up" I told the soldiers as they stood in rank.

"Today as you know is New Year's Eve and tomorrow is New Year's Day. To celebrate the holiday, I am granting you two days of rest. But be prepared to come back and train as soon as the 2nd starts" I informed them.

"Anything else?" A Private asked.

"Yes, you are all dismissed. GoGo, Honey, Hiro, Tadashi, Wasabi, Fred, and Belladona remain behind" I informed the soldiers and watched as they all walked off.

"You wanted us?" My friends called out.

"Yes. From here on out, I have trained you in every form of basic combat and physical training. I am placing each of you in charge of your own unit so that you may train them to their fullest potential. Could you all do that for me?" I asked them.

"Yes Colonel" they said and saluted me.

"Dismissed" I told them and let hem walk off.

I chose to not leave with them that night, instead choosing to head over to San Fransokoyo Tech and walking into the lab. I was going to try and do some genetic research on the diseases that I had.

I stepped into the laboratory and went over to Tadashi's (the neat freak) area because I didn't have an area of my own to work in. After browsing through the equipment they had and throwing my jacket onto his swivel chair, I sat down and began working. First, I took a hypodermic needle and drew some blood from a vein in my arm and placed it into some Petri dishes so that I could analyze them under a microscope. After placing the lid on he dish, I slid it under a microscope and analyzed it. Nothing out of the ordinary at first... Hang on. I turn my head back to her blood and notice the red blood cells have a very small black mass in the center. In some cells, it's bigger and in some, it's smaller.

"Interesting" I thought to myself as I shut off the microscope and put the covered blood sample in the chemical fridge.

I checked the clock afterwards, it said 2 A.M. I've really been here analyzing my blood for two hours?

I looked around the lab for a place I could fall asleep after I got out of Tadashi's chair and found a clean space on the ground where I could and upon lying down, I fell asleep right away.

(Hiro POV)

"Come on guys!" Honey called out excitedly.

"Geez Honey, it's our first day off" I replied back.

I glanced down at my left wrist and checked the time; 8 AM. Despite sleeping in an extra two hours, I sighed.

"What's wrong?" GoGo asked me, a half concerned look present in her eye as she popped her bubblegum.

"It's nothing" I replied back.

"Nothing?" She said and raised an eye at me.

"Just the training that we are under taking. It's amazing how fit I've gotten in these past few months of Marines training isn't it?" I replied back as I looked at myself for a moment.

When I started basic training (as Phoenix called it), I weighed 140 pounds at 6'2 (Yes I was very small weight wise). Now, I am still 6'2 but I weigh 180 pounds and am extremely muscular. Anyways...

"Yeah it really is. Heck, I'm still small at 5'5 but I am much more able-bodied" GoGo replied back.

"Where exactly are we going to again?" I asked.

"Our research lab!" Fred replied excitedly.

"Gosh Hiro, and you're a Hamada!" My brother called out sarcastically.

"Seriously, how many times" GoGo joked with me.

"You twat" I said and threw my right arm around her shoulders, pulled her in and gave her a noogie.

"Hiro Hamada, get back here now!" She yelled out as I ran away from her and toward the school.

I did not stop until I had thrown open the doors to the school and closing them after I had gotten inside and walked past a few students.

"Phew. Lost her" I muttered to myself.

"You lost this" a voice called out and I turned around in horror.

GoGo stood there, a smirk crossing her face as she held my Marine Corps hat in her hand.

"You got me!" I said as I raised my arms in surrender.

"I'll let it slide this time Hamada" she replied as she walked up to me and put the hat back on my head.

"Thanks GoGo. Also, where are the others?" I politely replied.

Just as soon as I finished my sentence, the Wasabi, Honey, Fred, and Tadashi came through the door.

"Man you guys are fast!" Wasabi announced while chuckling slightly.

"Come on, let's get to the lab! I wanna show you all what I've been working on!" Honey exclaimed excitedly.

We all made our way to the lab, and upon noticing entering it, I noticed something.

"Wonder why my microscope is over here!" Tadashi muttered under his breath as he went over to his desk to clean up his desk.

Upon me moving towards the middle of our workspace, I noticed something else. There, in a corner of the lab was someone lying on the floor.

"GoGo!" I called out as I immediately rushed over to the person to see who it was.

I turned the person into their back and noticed who it was immediately. It was Phoenix and she was still wearing her mask. GoGo had came over in the mean time and pressed two of her fingers to the girl's left wrist, checking for a pulse.

"Ouch" she suddenly exclaimed.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Just getting Baymax" she replied back.

Upon finishing her sentence, the familiar puffy white robot inflated and began to waddle over to U.S. Upon reaching GoGo and I, Baymax spoke.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. What seems to be the problem here?" the robot politely announced.

"Could you scan this girl? Make sure she's ok?" I asked Baymax.

"Scan complete. My diagnosis? Phoenix simply passed out due to exhaustion from a lack of sleep" the robot announced.

"That's good to know. Approximately what time did she fall asleep?" GoGo asked the robot.

"Well, she had me keep her company last night and had me help her with some genetic research. The time I recorded was at 2:00 A.M"

Suddenly, a low groan was heard from the girl and both GoGo and I looked towards the girl. She was beginning to wake up.

"Ugh... I hate waking up" she muttered under her breath.

"Welcome to Earth" GoGo told her.

"GoGo and Hiro, that you? Lol, I must have been working pretty hard for me to fall asleep suddenly" Phoenix said as a small smile crossed her face.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Wonderful because I got six hours of sleep! I never sleep" she said.

"What do you mean?" A new voice asked.

It was Honey Lemon's and she came right over to where GoGo and I were.

"Honey, what's up?" Phoenix asked her.

"Silly girl, why did you fall asleep here?" She asked her friend.

"I was doing some genetic research" Phoenix replied back.

"What kind?" Honey replied back politely.

"In he chemistry fridge" Phoenix replied back as she began to sit up but fell back down again.

"Ah, looks like I'm going to be stuck here on the floor for a while lol" the girl announced.

"What did you mean by you never sleep?" GoGo asked Phoenix.

"Like I literally never sleep. My disease, or one of my diseases I should say, plagues me with nightmares. Before I contracted it, I could sleep very well. I still could up until a year ago when it began to keep me up. Now, every once in a while, I pass out randomly from exhaustion and wake up feeling well rested but it doesn't last for long" Phoenix told Honey.

"Really?" She replied as she got up and went to the chemistry fridge to go see the genetic research that Phoenix was talking about.

"What's this?" She asked as she pulled out a single Petri dish containing a red liquid.

"My blood" Phoenix replied simply.

"Is this your research?" I asked the girl politely.

"It is" she replied back.

"I analyzed my red blood cells, trying to find out more information about my Twisted Rosalia and cancer. Be careful with that!" She told Honey.

"Alright, I'll just set it down here" she said upon setting the dish down gently on a table.

"Can you take me over there?" Phoenix asked me as she pointed to the table which the dish was on.

"Alright" I replied as I picked her up and put her in a chair by the table.

"Thank you!" She told me, a smile present on her face.

As we all watched, she picked up a packaging box on the table and after packaging and securing the blood sample dish, she placed it inside the box and sealed it up.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Mailing this" she replied back.

"To whom?" I asked again.

"Caduceus USA. It's coming from an 'anonymous donor'. I'm going to send it to Dr. Stiles, Naomi Kimishima, and Angie Thompson in hopes that they may be able to derive a cure from it. Their work on viruses and successful treatment of many virus victims and cancer victims has been praised by doctors and civilians around the world. I'm hoping they can help me" Phoenix replied, a hopeful look present on her face.


	21. News

*several weeks later...*

"Angie, how were your rounds today?" Dr. Stiles asked his assistant.

"Good. Linda Reid and I had a nice chat today. She's actually been discharged already!" Angie said with a bubbly smile present on her face.

"Seriously?! This is great news!" Dr. Stiles said as a small smile crossed his.

"Dr. Stiles? Nurse Thompson?" A new voice spoke out.

"That's us" the nurse and Conor both spoke.

"I have a biological package for you" the delivery man spoke as he handed us a yellow sealed crate.

"Sign here" the man said and held out a notepad to which Angie signed immediately.

The man left right after.

"What do you think this could be...?" Angie asked Dr. Stiles.

"No idea. Let's open it up" he replied as he grabbed his knife and cut off the masking tape amd opened the box.

Inside was a sealed Petri dish with what looked like blood.

"What's this...?" Angie called out, slightly confused.

"Looks like blood. I'll have it sent to R&D for development..." Derek says.

*several hours later*

"Analysis is complete. It's blood, but tainted with some weird diseases. I'll have more testing done" the technician calls out.

"Thanks" Angie replies.

*Elsewhere...*

"Get up ladies! Move it!" I yelled as I turned the lights off and marched through the barracks.

The soldiers groaned but began to get up slowly.

"Dressed and outside in three minutes. Let's go!" I yelled back.

Three minutes later, they were all outside standing in formation.

"I have a treat for you! Over the break, I found an old army base in Japan that was to be sold. It's ours now!" I told them.

"Does this mean we have an actual base now?" A private asked.

"It looks like it" I told him.

"When do we head out?" Lieutenant Tomago asked.

"Tonight" I replied back.

"You heard the colonel. Get moving!" my friend Lieutenant Tadashi Hamada yelled to his unit.


	22. Please read, from a concerned author

I could t be happier and more pleased that this story is nearing 4,000 views and its thanks to readers like you. However, I am also slightly disappointed. Considering the amount of views it has, there should be more reviews. I only have six, was hoping I'd get more. I just want to know that people are reading the story and liking it, because if im not gonna get any feedback then I won't be updating this story anymore. I know it's a pain for the readers that have stuck all the way through. I like writing this story but i need more reviews, otherwise I feel like this story isn't worth writing.


End file.
